


Laura Roslin/Sam Anders | BSG Kink

by grrriliketigers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Laura/Sam ficlets for Weekend Kink over at bsg_kink@livejournal. This will be updated periodically as I write and don't forget to check out the rest of the series and my other ships =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura Roslin/Sam Anders | BSG Kink

**weekend theme: awkward kink  
prompt: towel shortage in the New Caprica showers**

Very few things had the ability to relax Laura Roslin like a hot shower. Granted, the showers on New Caprica were almost never hot and even calling them lukewarm would be generous but, for better or worse, she was adjusting. 

The cool water trickled over her face. She closed her eyes and stuck her face under the stream. She'd rinsed the soap out of her hair and off of her body and she promised herself she wouldn't waste too much water but she just wanted to revel in the water for a few more moments. 

Reluctantly she turned off the faucet and she watched a few errant drops splash to the floor. She reached an arm out around the curtain, feeling for the towel on the nail and didn't feel it. She stuck her head out and looked around to see if it had fallen to the floor and realized with panic that not only was the towel gone but so were her clothes. 

The faucet turned off in the other stall and its occupant went through the same steps as she had before realizing that it was all gone. 

"Madame President..." Anders chuckled embarrassedly. 

"Laura, please." Laura chuckled, "especially considering I think we're about to see each other naked." 

"So, uh, what do we do?" 

Laura stopped to consider this. "If I were twenty years younger I'd say just walk back. But I definitely don't have the guts for that anymore - or the body." 

"Oh, come on, you're smokin' hot." 

Laura was about to respond when the door opened and a colonist entered. "Oh, thank gods you're here!" Laura exclaimed. "Our things were stolen." 

**

Laura stepped into the structure that was being used as a bar and gambling den. If there was one constant to the human existence it was that there were always going to be bars and casinos. 

She ordered a drink and sat on the stool, looking out at the smoky room. She took a sip of the tragically sub par alcohol but smiled a little at the warmth that spread through her chest. She turned back toward the back wall and took big gulps of the amber liquid - she didn't need to savor it, she just needed its effects. 

"Hey Laura," Sam's fingers brushed across her lower back as he took up the seat next to her. 

"Sam. Nice to see you with your clothes on for a change." She teased.

"That could change." He assured her and they shared a conspiratorial laugh. "Actually we never did get to see each other naked." 

"A fact which I've lamented, don't worry." Laura finished the last of her ambrosia and set it down. 

"Well, there is an obvious way to rectify that." Sam's voice dropped to a suggestive whisper. 

"I'm not drunk enough for that yet." 

"That could also change." Sam flashed a charming smile. "Can I buy you your next drink?" 

Laura looked down at her empty cup and back up to the stunning pyramid player who could have his pick. Suddenly the warmth from the ambrosia was overshadowed by the warmth spreading through her from Sam's smoldering gaze. She grinned and nodded and Sam flagged down the bartender.

**

Sam and Laura hurried to her tent, he was pressed against her, his hands on her hips and his growing erection pressing into her lower back. They practically fell into her tent, stumbling back towards her cot. 

Laura landed on the cot and Sam covered her body with his own. Laura wrapped a leg around his waist, rolling her hips against him and he groaned. 

"So, let's see it," Laura whispered. "Let's see you get naked." 

"Tradeya." He grinned as he stood up and pulled off the sweatshirt he was wearing. His biceps were amazing and Laura would have fingered herself to that sight alone but he pulled off his racerback tank top and Laura wanted to sink her teeth into the taut flesh. 

Laura sat up on her cot, having enough liquid courage to strip. The shapeless sweater came off first and then the thin cotton tee. Sam grinned at the sight of the red lace bra she was sporting. 

"It was a splurge after my other bra was taken." 

"It's hot." Sam joined her on the cot. His hand snaked up her back, inching slowly toward the clasp of the bra as he drew her in for a kiss. Considering the amount of alcohol they'd consumed it was surprisingly graceful. It deepened quickly, losing some of it's control. 

Sam unclasped the garment in one fluid motion and he pulled it slowly down her arms. He leaned back to admire the view before he cupped her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth. 

"Oh gods." Laura breathed. All those years watching the C-Bucs on television and she still would've said that the apocalypse was more likely than her going to bed with their star player. 

When he moved to switch to the other breast she tensed. He kneaded the breast tenderly and she relaxed into his touch and he swirled his tongue around her nipple and she sighed contentedly. 

She slipped her fingers into his spiky hair, dragging her nails lightly across his scalp, earning her appreciative groans. She encouraged him up and pulled him into a bruising kiss, starting in on his pants. 

He obligingly unzipped and pushed down the trousers. 

"Come on, stand up, do a little spin." 

He laughed but stood up, kicking his pants away and slowly, sensually turning in a circle for her. His erection bobbed as he moved and Laura bit her lip, slipping a hand down her underwear. She was very wet and she dipped her fingers into her wetness and then making tight circles over her clit. 

"Like what you see?" He winked. 

"Gods, yes." 

He knelt in front of her and hooked his fingers into the waist of her pants and gave them a tug. She lifted up off the cot as he divested her of the pants and underwear. 

"Gods, Laura, watching you touch yourself..." He wrapped his fingers around his erection. 

"Frak me." Laura said insistently. 

Sam pushed his hands under her bum, pulling her closer. He positioned his erection at her opening, rubbing the head of his cock along her wetness and then rubbed her clit. 

"Oh frak..." 

Sam teased and rubbed and circled her clit until she was writhing and gripping fistfuls of sheets and then thrust into her. She moaned loudly, drunk enough not to care to about discretion. The colonists had voted for her to be a private citizen and sometimes private citizens picked men up in the bar. 

Sam hiked Laura's leg up, penetrating deeper and Laura panted. "Gods, yes, yes, yes..." she repeated like a mantra. 

He bit his lip, grunting with each thrust, beads of sweat springing up along his rippling muscles. Laura reached up to run her fingers along the tight, young skin. She pinched his nipples and he groaned, starting to thrust faster and more erratically. 

"Frak..." Laura cursed, arching her back. She reached down between them and made quick circles on her clit, feeling her muscles starting to tighten. 

"Yes, yes, frak. Laura!" Sam panted. 

A long, low moan escaped Laura's lips as her muscles spasmed and her orgasm washed over her. Sam grunted a final grunt as he emptied himself inside her. He continued thrusting with decreasing speed as he rode the last waves of his climax. 

He eased out of her and stood up, admiring the sated woman, her curves glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. " _Smokin' hot_."


End file.
